This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Head lamps are typically worn by construction workers to illuminate dark or unlit environments without requiring the workers to hold flash lights or install light sources. Moreover, by wearing a head lamp and illuminating an area where a worker is present and/or working, a head lamp can also further the worker's safety by alerting others of the worker's presence in the environment.
Generally, a worker wearing a head lamp and desiring to illuminate a dark or unlit environment must turn the head lamp ON in order to generate the desired illumination. Typically, this requires the worker to activate a switch, usually located somewhere on the head lamp. To activate the switch, the worker can either remove the head lamp from her head, find and activate the switch, and then reposition the head lamp back on her head; or, the worker can leave the head lamp on her head and rely on her mental recollection of the location of the switch on the head lamp and on her sense of touch to find and activate the switch. Then, once the worker is no longer present in the dark or unlit environment, and no longer requires the head lamp to generate the previously desired illumination, the worker must remember to turn the head lamp OFF, or risk unnecessary battery drain. The process of turning the head lamp ON and subsequently remembering to turn the head lamp OFF can be tedious and burdensome for the worker, especially if the worker frequently travels between a dark or unlit environment and a light or lit environment.